


Half Full

by BethNoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethNoir/pseuds/BethNoir
Summary: The aftermath of an afternoon.





	Half Full

There was someone outside on a bicycle. The only traffic had been a car horn here or there, and maybe a conversation now, but the window had stayed open without a care for who witnessed the noise.

The room was large and the casements open to warm summer air. The knickknacks around the room went unnoticed and mostly undamaged. Most of the floor was covered in the huge red duvet, hurled off with its companion top sheet when the bed had been unwrapped hours ago, and in the center of sweat soaked sheets that smelled of skin and sex, lay James Buchanan Barnes, naked, exhausted, and utterly spent.

He lay on his stomach, leaning on his good arm and head turned away from the glare of the window. Sweat glistened every curve of his sculpted muscles like lacquer on the idol of a god, as feeling gradually returned to his open, sticky legs. He’d been left for a moment, but every breath felt like a lifetime. Like after years at sea, he had finally swam to shore, and lying with his face glued to the bed in all the mess, still felt the roll of waves crash over and through him, but who would want to move when it felt so good to be home?

The door opened. He heard the soft sound of footsteps on hardwood floor. The click in the latch. Something hard set on the dresser. A murmur of interest.

Bucky’s body lolled to the left as Steve leaned on the mattress, and he cried out weakly as he felt this favorite mouth suckle the mess off his back. For each spot of come, wet lips and hot tongue suckled his skin clean, dragged teeth up his spine to trace each vertebrae, in an impossibly moving act of intimacy. Bucky wanted to push himself to his knees, shove himself against him, and beg to be fucked again, but after a lifetime of being beaten with fists and weapons and misery, he finally felt defeated, and from something that made him so deliriously happy.

Steve crawled over him, scooped his hair from his neck, kissed him behind his ear, and as Bucky felt his thighs against his, and the soft, spent prick grazing behind his ass, Steve leaned into his ear and murmured, “I got you a water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I came up with when I was at work. Takes place whenever.
> 
> TL;DR Bucky gets fucked so good he can't move and Steve eats the cum off his back.


End file.
